<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wind Flower by retrograde_marmalade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619016">Wind Flower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrograde_marmalade/pseuds/retrograde_marmalade'>retrograde_marmalade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:36:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrograde_marmalade/pseuds/retrograde_marmalade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all grow stronger bit by bit, day by day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frey/Leon (Rune Factory)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wind Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>Maybe Leon couldn't accept it because it didn't make any sense.</p><p>After everything that had happened, after all of the danger. Frey had journeyed through the entire countryside, ducking and cutting and clearing her way as per Ventuswill's wishes. All four of the Guardians had been rescued, each more dangerous than the last. Crossing Maya Road, perilous in its mountains, wind, and caves, the Sechs Empire was invaded, and ghosts of gods struck down. Terrifying innovation that took to the sky in the form of the Floating Empire was infiltrated and cleared. Ethelberd, dressed in the borrowed robes of the town's blessed Wind God, was defeated through blessings and tears. And even after Ventuswill returned to the Forest of Beginnings, accepting her fate, the town did not. Frey clawed her way to the top of Leon Karnak, defeated its guardians, and fought tooth and nail through the Forest. No spirit or Golem could keep her from rescuing her friend for the third time. This time would certainly be the last, and the town blissfully returned to peace.</p><p>So why? Frey was the strongest person in the world. No one could argue with that. Frey could probably defeat Ventuswill herself if she really tried to. So why? Leon couldn’t wrap his mind around the concept and, for a long time, was stuck in the limbo of denial.</p><p>Forte had found them, soaked to the bone with rain and dusk, when it became far too late in the day for there not to be any worry surrounding their whereabouts. They had left earlier that morning, Kiel excited about looking at some of the architecture of the ruins and Frey good-naturedly going alone so that Forte wouldn't have to worry about his safety. Frey and Kiel stopped by the inn on their way to the airship so that she could give Leon some of the rainbow trout that she had caught and cooked the day before. Leon couldn't remember what he said, probably his thanks thinly veiled with some cheeky comment. He remembered that he earned an eye roll and a smile before the pair continued on their way. It had been sunny in the morning.</p><p>Leon had been sitting in his room at the inn when Forte and Kiel returned. He was bent over his desk, working on a particularly difficult document that Arthur had given him for translation. It was faded, torn, and covered with water stains. He was concentrating with an intensity that was starting to give him a headache when he heard the soft knock on his door. </p><p>He straightened up and waited for a moment before standing up. Crossing over to the door, he noticed that the daylight had faded- time passed quickly while he was working, something that both pleased and frightened him. He opened the door to reveal Lin Fa, standing with her hands clasped in unusual solace.</p><p>“Good evening,” Leon greeted slowly, and Lin Fa stood in silence for a moment before responding.<br/>
"Leon," Lin Fa said gently. Leon raised an eyebrow in confusion at the tone of her voice. Her eyes were heavy and sad, her usually relaxed features taught with some bitter emotion. Biting her lip gently, she reached out and took his hand. "Leon..."</p><p>"What is it?" He asked, immediately concerned. He frowned as he took in her expression, trying to figure out its cause. "Did something happen?"</p><p>He looked past her and saw Xiao Pai standing at the top of the stairs, holding onto the railing with and not quite looking at him. From that distance, he could see that her eyes were red and her lips were trembling. His sense of alertness peaked as he looked between the pair, trying to think of what could have happened to put them both in such a state. "What is it? What happened?"</p><p>"... it's Frey."</p><p>At those words, in combination with the way they both looked at him as though he were something fragile, Leon felt numb. He wasn't sure if his heart was beating a thousand beats per moment or if it had stopped beating altogether as Lin Fa slowly lead him down the stairs. They were met with cold rain and gust of wind when they left the inn, but Leon could hardly feel it. He could see down the path into the housing district that a group of people was standing outside of the clinic.</p><p>When they got closer, every member of the crowd grew silent as they looked at him. He grew more nervous with each step. How injured was Frey for everyone to look at him with such intense pity? He saw Vishnal and Clorica standing off to the side, the pair embracing and trembling with what Leon assumed were sobs. Illuminata was standing with her hands on Amber's shoulders, the young girl refusing to look in Leon's direction. Leon broke away from Lin Fa's hold and took the last few steps toward the clinic door, wrenching it open and going inside.</p><p>Kiel was sitting on the bed closest to the door, his clothes torn and signed. He was covered in scratches and bruises, bandages already soaked with blood wrapped around his left leg. He had an empty look in his eyes as he stared at the ground, but he flinched when Leon spoke.</p><p>"What's going on? Where's Frey?"</p><p>The question dissolved into the air but remained with Leon like a ghost, haunting his thoughts in every waking moment. </p><p>The future was cruel, and it was cold.</p><p>-</p><p>There was no body to bury, of course. Though it was not exactly public knowledge, Earthmates returned to the Forest of Beginnings when they died, the same as monsters and gods. Ventuswill told the town as much when they come swarming to her to receive permission to search for Frey’s body. Kiel had seen it happen, the slash of claws followed by the bright burst of light that scattered rune energy into the air, and that was enough confirmation. Kiel would not have claimed it had it not happened.</p><p>Therefore, Frey’s funeral was more of a memorial. Volkanon originally wanted it to take place in the town square so that Ventuswill could participate, but Ventuswill gently suggested that they hold the ceremony at Dragon Lake. Leon suspected that this was because the dragon god wanted time to herself to mourn Frey, so when Volkanon protested Leon took Ventuswill’s side. And so, two days later, the memorial was held at Dragon Lake just before sunset.</p><p>Gradually, the day’s light died and the villagers dispersed. Everyone would be at Porcoline’s for dinner that night to mourn and care for one another. Leon was again taken aback by how the entire town was like one large family, with equal love and appreciation for one another. Having been a priest in his past life (as he now thought of it) he saw many a funeral ceremony, but none brought everyone together in common grief. </p><p>Leon had decided not to go to the dinner as soon as he had heard it being planned. Everyone kept their distance from him for the past two days. He wondered why everyone was treating him the way they were. Everyone loved Frey. Relied on her, trusted her, had unwavering faith in and adoration for her. He was not alone in his feelings of grief, he knew. But for some reason, everyone was treating him like a piece of paper left out in the rain. The way Lin Fa had come to get him that night, the way that everyone looked at him, the way that everyone gave him space except for a hand on his shoulder, a quick hug, or a sad smile confused him; did they think he would tear if they dared to touch him?</p><p>He was walking back to the inn when he crossed paths with Nancy, Jones, and Dolce, all making their way to Porcoline’s together. They looked at him and froze in unison, whatever conversation they were having being carried away with the gentle nighttime breeze when they noticed him. Not one to be impolite, Leon stopped when he came level with them and bowed politely. “Good evening.”</p><p>“We were just on our way to Porco’s,” Nancy said kindly with her motherly smile. She had Dolce’s hand clasped tightly in hers, Leon noticed, and the stoic girl was looking decidedly at the ground. “Would you like to walk with us?”</p><p>“Thank you, but I was actually on my way home,” Leon said.</p><p>“You’re not coming?” Jones asked. Though the man was usually rather unreadable, Leon noticed the downturn of his lips. Leon shook his head. “You’ll be missed.”</p><p>“… I was thinking of staying with Ventuswill.” The lie came easily. “It would be rather difficult for her to fit in the restaurant, after all.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Nancy said with perceptible relief in her voice. “Still, why don’t you come to get something to eat before you see her? You could bring her something as well.”</p><p>Leon couldn’t think of a way to say no, and so he walked with the family to Porcoline’s. Again, there was silence. The short exchange was the most he had spoken and been spoken to for two days. He was surprised by the effort it took.</p><p>When they walked into the restaurant, everyone briefly looked at them before turning to their meals and conversation. Perhaps they had learned to be a bit more tactful with their empathy. Nancy placed a hand on his shoulder before going to stand by Blossom, seated by the piano with Margaret, Doug, and Dylas. Jones and Dolce followed suit, and Leon noticed for the first time that Pico was nowhere to be found. </p><p>Leon stood in the doorway for a few minutes. He felt uncomfortable in the ceremonial clothes that Lin Fa had given him and he tugged at his shirt’s collar. Eventually, he made his way toward the counter where drinks were being served.</p><p>“Welcome!” Porcoline greeted in an attempt at his usual enthusiasm. It was a struggle, however, and his voice broke. He cleared his throat and gave Leon a toothy smile. “All of the food is out on the tables, so please help yourself. And what can I get for you to drink this evening?”</p><p>“… just water would be fine, thank you,” Leon said at length, and he nodded in thanks when Porcoline handed him a tall glass.</p><p>“My condolences,” Porcoline said quietly. He gave Leon a once-over with eyes full of understanding and consideration. He usually looked cartoonish, almost inhuman, in his demeanor, but he was uncharacteristically serious. It made Leon slightly uncomfortable to be treated with such solace.“I know how close you were to our Princess.”</p><p>Leon’s eyes widened in surprise and he found himself at a loss for what to say. He opened his mouth but could not find any words. He looked down at his water, the lights above them glinting in the ice cubes. He cleared his throats and looked back up to meet Porcoline’s gaze. “Thank you. And my condolences as well.”</p><p>Porcoline nodded with a smile before turning his attention to Dylas, who had walked behind the counter with him. Leon took the opportunity to escape, walking toward the far left wall and leaning against it, hoping that he would escape everyone else’s notice. He scanned the tables in search of something to grab quickly for Ventuswill. </p><p>He took a sip of water and was again surprised. He was far thirstier than he realized and emptied the glass in just a few moments. Leon stared at the empty glass for a few long minutes before placing it on a side table beside him and walking over to a random table. Luckily, it was adorned with sweets of all kinds, which were among the Wind Dragon’s favorite things to eat. He picked up a plate and began indiscriminately choosing desserts.</p><p>“Good evening.”</p><p>Leon looked up to see Margaret, Xiao Pai, and Forte standing on the other side of the table. The three girls were holding plates, Xiao Pai and Margaret grabbing a few of the cakes for themselves. Forte, however, was staring at him with a hard evenness.</p><p>“Good evening,” Leon returned the pleasantry. He picked up a bright yellow muffin that he hoped wasn’t lemon, as he knew Ventuswill couldn’t stand the sourness but loved vanilla, and placed it on his plate. When he looked back up he saw that Forte was still staring at him. “What is it?”</p><p>“You should speak with Kiel,” the knight replied. Margaret gave her friend an uneasy look. Leon blinked in surprise and looked at the other two girls. Xiao Pai shrugged and took her taller friend’s hand, walking away and leaving the two of them standing at the table alone.</p><p>“About what?” </p><p>“You know.”</p><p>Leon did know. He had pointedly avoided Kiel’s looks and calls that night in the clinic. Kiel was the only one, other than Xiao Pai and Lin Fa, who had attempted to talk to him during the fallout. He had knocked on Leon’s door after his persistent questioning of Lin Fa had turned out fruitless, the innkeeper’s lies that Leon was out in town less than convincing, but Leon had again ignored him. He found it difficult to think about his young friend, let alone look at or speak with him. Leon knew that it was not reasonable of him to blame Kiel. And he knew that he didn’t, really. It wasn’t Kiel’s fault in the slightest. And yet he felt angry when he remembered his final moments with Frey, Kiel’s bright smile and assertations of their exciting adventures for the day. Leon knew that if Kiel had never wanted to go to the ruins, then Frey would not have gone. That useless thought pricked under Leon’s skin like needles, a sensation that heightened whenever he thought about Kiel. And so, though it was childish, Leon kept his distance.</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t,” Leon finally responded. He picked a final pastry off of a dish without really looking at it. “Have a good night.”</p><p>He turned away to walk away, but Forte called out to him. “It’s not his fault.”</p><p>Leon stopped walking for a moment and turned slightly, examining Forte from his peripheral vision. Her lower lip was trembling while she glared at him, her gloved hands clenched into fists at her sides, plate long abandoned. She was still in uniform, but ceremonially dressed for the day’s event. Her cape was black, as were her gloves, and black ribbons were tied into the joints of her armor. Leon thought about how that must have felt, for her to slowly tie the dark threads that signified the death of her close friend.</p><p>Forte’s voice had claimed the attention of some of the nearby villagers. Bado was among them, looking at Leon with a bored expression that would have fooled someone who did not know him well. But Leon could see hidden anger in the set of his lips, the thin lines on his face. Illuminata was standing beside him and looked frantically between Leon and Forte. At another table sat Clorica, Amber, Vishnal, and Doug, all of whom were looking at Leon. </p><p>Leon felt a lump form in his throat and again could not think of what to say. He suddenly felt feverish and claustrophobic, the lights of the restaurant too bright and the sounds of the piano too loud. Without another look, he turned and walked through the door. He heard Forte call his name once more before the door closed behind him but he continued walking, quickening his pace. He sought the quickest path to the castle and realized too late that it took him through Frey’s fields.</p><p>It was early summer and the field was full of life. Frey had planted so many trees that were now at a mature height, their leaves full and rustling gently in the night’s wind. In this field, the one just behind the castle, Frey tended to grow all of her favorite things. Leon wondered if anyone else knew that or any of the other silly habits that Frey had. Like always planting flowers in the soil closest to her bedroom so that she could see them through the window, or making sure that she didn’t plant anything with too strong of a smell by Ventuswill so that the god wouldn’t be bothered.</p><p>As Leon crossed the open space, he remembered more. How Frey would give all of her animal’s fresh fruit from her trees every morning. How she would give Ventuswill fresh honey for her breakfast. How she would throw open her windows no matter how hot or cold it was, how she never made her bed, how she would never leave a dirty cup or plate sitting around, how every surface of her room was adorned with flowers or covered with stacks of books or papers.</p><p>How she tended to sit in her open doorway and look up at the sky at night, often unable to sleep because of the thoughts of memories that she might never retrieve.</p><p>Those small existences would slowly disappear. All of those little things about Frey. Leon’s eyes burned at the thought and he quickly banished it to the farthest corners of his mind. He eventually walked through the back door into Ventuswill’s chambers to find her already turned to face him.</p><p>“I heard you coming,” the dragon explained at the unasked question in Leon’s expression. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the food in Leon’s hands. Then her nose wrinkled when Leon placed the plate on the ground in front of her. “I smell lemon.”</p><p>“My apologies, I couldn’t tell,” Leon murmured. He sat on the cold stone ground, leaning against one of the pillars of the room. The two sat silently, Ventuswill turning her attention to the food in front of him and Leon content to look out at the field behind them. The wind rustled the sprouts and stalks, the pleasant scent of earth turning his stomach. “… Who will tend to the fields?”</p><p>“… Vishnal and Clorica, I suppose,” Ventuswill replied. “Volkanon is allergic.”</p><p>There was a silence.</p><p>“I’m sure Amber will help as well, with the flowers.”</p><p>Leon nodded but did not reply.</p><p>“… I’m sorry, Leon.”</p><p>“Why on earth would you apologize?” Leon asked, looking up at his friend. “We both know you’ve apologized enough for a few lifetimes, at least, for things that are not at all your fault. Give it a rest for a century or two.”</p><p>“It’s what people say to others when they’ve lost someone,” was Ventuswill’s reply. She had finished the food and pushed the plate to the side, giving her friend her full attention. Her considerate expression triggered a strange anxiety in Leon; since when was Ventuswill the rational and calm one?</p><p>“Yes, I’m familiar with the custom.” Leon looked down at his crossed legs and folded his hands in his lap. “I’m just not quite sure why you’re singling me out.”</p><p>“… I know that it’s different for you.”</p><p>“Why? Why does everyone keep thinking that?” Ventuswill gave him a look and he gestured in her direction. “And looking at me like that?” He was starting to feel frustrated, even angry, at the heavy sympathy that was constantly being sent in his direction. Maybe he would tear, after all.</p><p>“You two were very close,” Ventuswill said slowly, her feathers ruffling as she settled into a more comfortable position. “There’s no reason for you to feel offended.”</p><p>“…” Leon hesitated and looked away with a sigh. He examined the tall, open ceiling of the chamber while he gathered his thoughts. The vulnerability that he always felt when he was with Ventuswill returned and he looked at his oldest friend. “Is it that obvious?”</p><p>Ventuswill tilted her head in question.</p><p>“How important she is to me?”</p><p>“You’d have to be blind not to see it.”</p><p>-<br/>
<i><br/>
“I was really surprised.”</i></p><p>
  <i>Leon turned to his pigtailed companion with a raised eyebrow. The two of them were walking toward Idra Cave, the pleasant spring breeze chilling them in the early morning hour. Frey wanted to gather materials for forging to prepare for their upcoming journey through Leon Karnak. It had been a while since he had seen her like this; armored, on edge, and ready for anything. The year and a half of peace following Ventuswill’s return to the Forest of Beginnings had wounded her in more ways than one, Leon knew, but she had slowly returned to her usual self. But now she was truly energized, her eyes bright with a familiar fervor. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That you let me try Omni Gate,” Frey clarified at the sight of Leon’s questioning gaze. “I expected you to fight with me a little more.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh, I wanted to,” Leon replied smoothly with a sideways grin. “But it seemed the better alternative to our resident princess running off and trying it somewhere she can’t be rescued.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Since when do I need rescuing?” Frey huffed. She held up one of her dual blades and gesturing to herself with her thumb. “I’m the one doing the rescuing here.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Since you became the most stubborn person on the planet. Which I suppose was the day you were born.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Couldn’t tell you,” Frey said brightly. “Ventuswill would probably say that it’s been ever since I fell on her way back when.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You could also consider that to be the day you were born,” Leon reasoned, and Frey laughed. Her laughter danced on the breeze like wind chimes and Leon’s breath caught at the sound.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“The first day of my second life,” Frey agreed, and the two continued onward.<br/>
</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>Seasons always change with the passage of time. Selphia was no exception, not even in times of grief, and summer quickly blew away with a harsh wind. Before they knew it, it was the end of the season. The usual events came and went without much fuss or fanfare, which was highly unusual for such an enthusiastic and boisterous town. </p><p>No one had the energy for their usual excitement. Even the Firefly Festival was a subdued affair, most everyone settling in the town square to enjoy the festivities together. Leon suspected this was because the townsfolk wanted to include Ventuswill as much as possible, not wanting to go too far. He also thought that everyone was individually of the opinion that the season should be swept away without notice, each new dawn heavy in the realization that their princess was still gone. </p><p>Gradually, everyone stopped ignoring him, and pretty much everything returned to normal. Leon tended to spend most of his time in his room or out of town, wandering the hills and plains. He usually just found somewhere to sit and pass the time without activity. In general, he only left town so that he wasn’t <i>in</i> town. </p><p>The late summer day was hot and Leon felt stifled in his room. He was beginning to get restless and was tiring of fighting monsters in the heat just so he could find a peaceful place to sit. Besides, that was only a physical distraction; he needed to think, to use his mind. Otherwise, his thoughts strayed to unpleasant pastures that would lead him to a fog that lasted for days. He was beginning to understand what he needed to do when he got dangerously close to thinking about Frey. And what he needed to do was <i>work</i>.</p><p>“Good afternoon.”</p><p>Leon was greeted by Lin Fa’s sweet voice when he descended into the inn’s lobby. She was fanning herself slowly in an attempt to stave off the summer heat and giving him a motherly smile. He nodded in greeting, walking over to the counter where she stood with Xiao Pai.</p><p>“Hello,” Leon said. “I’ll be going to see Arthur. Is there anything that you would like me to pick up for you?”</p><p>“Oh, thank you very much,” Lin Fa responded brightly, her smile growing wider. “I’ve already made a few orders with Porcoline if you wouldn’t mind grabbing them on your way back.”</p><p>“Of course.” Leon shifted uncomfortably at the relieved expressions on the pair’s faces. They always seemed so happy whenever he said that he was going to interact with others.</p><p>He was hit with the midafternoon heat as soon as walked through the inn’s doors. He squinted as he looked up at the culprit, blaring relentlessly from above. He was starting to regret his decision, but, as he already made a promise with his thoughtful landlady, he continued toward Porcoline’s. When he passed by the fields behind the castle, he continued staring pointedly forward. </p><p>“Welcome!”</p><p>Porcoline’s enthusiasm had returned, Leon noted as he was greeted boisterously by the chef. He was standing behind the counter placing fruit into a large ornate bowl. Just ahead of him was Dylas, clearing mostly empty plates from a table. His fellow Guardian glanced up at him quickly and nodded before returning to his task. Dylas had never been one for words, and Leon was grateful for that; it made him an excellent person to tease, as well as a pleasant companion for when Leon wanted to say nothing at all.</p><p>“Are you here to take these delectable dishes back to the inn?” Porcoline inquired as Leon crossed the room. “They are almost complete!”</p><p>“Yes, but I’d like to speak with Arthur first,” Leon replied. Porcoline smiled widely and returned to his tasks without another word. Leon glanced over at Dylas, who had his back turned, before entering Arthur’s office through the large door on the right of the restaurant.</p><p>The kingdom’s actual prince residing in Selphia did not seem to notice him enter. He was bent down at some task, scribbling frantically and looking at a large book open on his desk every so often. Leon waited in the doorway for some minutes, leaning against the frame. He looked around at the familiar room and found it messier than usual; books were open on almost every surface and bags of who knew what piled by the staircase. Margaret would probably have a fit, had she not already, once she got sight of the office. </p><p>“Oh! Leon,” Arthur’s startled voice returned Leon’s attention to the blonde man. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”</p><p>“No matter,” Leon said. “I was wondering if you had anything that you’d like me to translate.”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, of course.” There it was again; that look of thinly veiled relief. Arthur bent down to pick up a thick stack of papers. He also pulled a few books from the shelf behind him and turned around to place it on the desk. “I actually received quite a few old texts a few days ago. Do you have a preference? I can give you some of the more in-tact ones-“</p><p>“I can take them all,” Leon replied easily, picking up the papers and gently putting them inside his bag. The two books followed suit, Leon taking care not to bend or wrinkle any of the pages. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Well, I’m the one asking for your assistance, so I believe I should thank you,” Arthur chuckled. “It is quite a lot, though. Do take your time.”</p><p>When Leon returned to the inn, laden with tasks and dinners, and learned that the grilled lampsquid that had alerted Leon to his hunger was ordered by Lin Fa for him, he felt one of the impossible weights in his stomach slowly start to lift.</p><p>-<br/>
<i><br/>
“Hey, Frey. Let’s go out somewhere next time.”</i></p><p>
  <i>Frey hummed in consideration. She stood on her toes to grab an orange from the tree she was watering. She turned back to Leon and tossed it toward him. He caught it easily and began peeling it, the juice from the perfectly ripe fruit spilling onto his fingers. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“We’re somewhere now,” Frey pointed out, and Leon rolled his eyes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Somewhere else.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Where?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well, what do you prefer?” Leon walked closer and leaned against the tree currently receiving the majority of Frey’s attention. Frey pointedly ignored him and continued watering the tree. “Somewhere quiet or somewhere bustling?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Frey considered the question for a moment, looking up at the sky at the gaps between the leaves. “Quiet, I suppose.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Let’s go, then,” Leon said brightly. Frey blinked in surprise and stared at him for a moment. “Just kidding.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Frey frowned and returned her attention to her task. Leon grinned at the light blush that grew on her cheeks. When Frey caught sight of the look on his face her expression changed to a glare. She quickly spun around and splashed him with her watering can.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Leon laughed and held up his hands in defense. “What? You actually wanted to go?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I changed my mind. I’m not going anywhere with you,” Frey replied in a haughty tone, turning her back decisively and marching toward the well to refill her watering can. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Leon smiled to himself; Frey was honestly too cute for him to handle. He lazily straightened up and followed her. She was ignoring him again, her back turned, so he leaned in and spoke quietly next to her ear.</i>
</p><p><i>“How about I just whisk you away?”<br/>
</i><br/>
-</p><p>Dylas and Leon sat side by side in front of Bado’s shop. </p><p>Leon was growing tired of staying indoors and decided to take a break from one of the many documents he was translating for Arthur. He had decided to pass the pleasant, cloudy day by fishing at Dragon Lake. When he arrived, however, he found it crowded with tourists and townsfolk alike. Selphia had become a bit of a tourist destination since Ventuswill’s return, and it was becoming more and more difficult to find peace within the town.</p><p>Leon was on his way back to the inn, ready to resign his fishing plans, when he noticed Dylas fishing alone in front of the blacksmith’s shop. Leon hesitated on the path before changing his course to join the gruff man. Dylas said nothing when Leon sat down beside him, and they were quiet for some time.</p><p>“… How are you doing?” Dylas asked quietly after thirty minutes or so of comfortable silence. Leon was surprised that Dylas spoke first, and with such consideration. Leon felt, for some reason or another, that he could be honest with Dylas. And so he was.</p><p>“Not good,” Leon replied. Dylas looked at him from the corner of his eye. “And you?”</p><p>“… Yeah. Not good,” Dylas agreed.</p><p>The two returned to silence, both feeling a little bit lighter.</p><p>-</p><p>When they were in the Forest of Beginnings, Frey told Leon that she had heard the voices of the Earthmates who had created the Rune Spheres. They told her the story of the Divine Dragons, Ventuswill, the Rune Spheres, and the Earthmates that tried to fix the world. That was how the two of them learned that Earthmates were destined to return to the Forest of Beginnings when they died.</p><p>That was why Leon was standing before Leon Karnak, before the door that lead to the Forest of Beginnings. It couldn’t be that easy, Leon knew; there was no such thing as a door to the afterlife. Ventuswill was a special case; she returned to the Forest as a god, her body stolen before its time, long before her death. One could not simply reach in and retrieve a loved one under average circumstances.</p><p>But he still found himself returning to the door every once in a while. He would sit there and stare at it for a few hours before returning home. Sometimes he would trace the names carved into the tower, hesitating when he found his own and Maria’s. That guilt felt softer these days, easy compared to a newer, harsher pain.</p><p>Other times he talked to Frey. He wondered if she could hear him from somewhere beyond the threshold, unable to respond. He was a spiritual man; he believed in life after death. If that life, however, manifested in the form of thoughtless runes that floated through space… he couldn’t bear the thought of it. It was easier to imagine Frey sitting on the other side of the door, listening to him speak.</p><p>If she could hear him say he was sorry, it might help him sleep.</p><p>-</p><p>One day, when fall was almost over, Leon visited Ventuswill. He was sitting on the ground and leaning against the back doorway, looking out over the fields. It was easier than it used to be. The fields were mostly empty now, save for a few trees and persistent pumpkins and tomatoes. Most of what Frey had planted had been harvested and now the season was taking the soil with it, too cold for most plants to suffer through. Frey had always grown through the winter season regardless. She was quite knowledgeable of the plants that could withstand the cold and how to prepare the soil for winter. Vishnal and Clorica, however, had too many tasks to put that much effort into farming, and so the fields had been abandoned for the season.</p><p>“I do wish they would plant some golden vegetables,” Ventuswill sighed longingly. She lounged across the chamber with her head resting on her tail, curled and tucked around her. Leon used to tease her that she looked like a cat when she did so, but that earned him a hard smack with her tail, and so he had since kept the thought to himself. “They’re my favorite.”</p><p>“It’s winter,” Leon reminded her.</p><p>“They grow best in the winter,” Ventuswill informed him. “One of the few things that do. But they do require a lot of care.”</p><p>Leon gazed out the door thoughtfully. “… I could try.”</p><p>Ventuswill raised her head with a snort and gave him an incredulous look. “You? A farmer?”</p><p>“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Leon replied. “Since when does planting a few vegetables make someone a farmer?”</p><p>“Fair point,” Ventuswill conceded. She settled back down. Leon could tell that she was hiding a smile as she burrowed her head under her tail. “Do what you wish. Now shoo, I want to take a nap.”</p><p>-<br/>
<i><br/>
“Our princess is rather tenacious.”</i></p><p>
  <i>Frey stood up in surprise. Leon was sitting on the stairs leading down to the fields. Frey looked at him for a long moment, trying to figure out what it was about him that was making her uneasy. “Ah!” She brought her fist down on her palm. She pointed at him. “You’re wearing a coat!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Quite observant.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ve only ever seen you half-clothed,” Frey explained. She set down the hoe that she was using and stretched. Leon had been living in Selphia for about four months at that point and Frey was still trying to figure him out. “I didn’t realize that you condoned long sleeves.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I don’t, generally,” Leon said with a cheeky grin. “But what would you do if I got frostbite? Or pneumonia? You’d be bored to tears.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“How would I manage?” Frey agreed. A brisk wind struck her and she shivered involuntarily, rubbing at her thinly covered arms.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You tend to these fields even in the winter?” Leon asked, returning to his original topic. Frey immediately nodded and he tilted his head. “Why?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Why?” Frey repeated. “Why wouldn’t I?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Because it’s cold, and plants die when it’s cold.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m not a plant, though.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’re not?” Leon asked in surprise, his eyes widening. “Oh. I was confused, since you’re green and always covered in dirt.”</i>
</p><p><i>“I am </i>not<i> always covered in dirt!” Leon gave her a pointed look and she glanced down at herself; her pants, shirt, and gloves were certainly muddy and stained with soil. “Just sometimes.”</i></p><p><i>Leon laughed heartily, earning a smile from Frey and an invitation inside for tea.<br/>
</i><br/>
-</p><p>“So which seeds are which?” Leon asked blankly, staring at the bags of seeds that Clorica pulled from the large wooden chest. There were so many bags, packets, and small sacks filled with seeds. Some of them even contained different kinds, varying in size, texture, shape, and color. Some were labeled, but in a nonsensical way; a bright yellow sun, a red flower… one even just had a smiley face drawn onto it. “Venti wants golden turnips…”</p><p>Leon poured the contents of one bag onto the table, twelve seeds uniform in every way bouncing on the surface.  </p><p>"I don't know," Clorica admitted, pushing the seeds around gently with her pointer finger. Leon picked one up and felt its smooth texture, rolling it between his fingers. "Fr-... she never labeled her seeds. It drove Vishnal crazy."</p><p>"She can tell just by looking at them," Leon recalled. He took the bag from Clorica. "I suppose we will just have to wait and see."</p><p>"A surprise," Clorica agreed gently. She bowed before taking her leave, leaving Leon alone in the cold room.</p><p>Rather than hovering in the absent room, Leon went through the back door into the field.</p><p>Leon couldn't say whether or not farming suited him. It being halfway through the fall season, the ground was cold and damp beneath his feet as he slowly began tilling the soil. Though Vishnal and Clorica had been dutifully weeding the field in Frey's stead, they hadn't been removing the roots, branches, and stones beneath its surface. It was an exhausting morning of clearing and removal, and it was well after noon before the field was clear and ready for planting.</p><p>Leon took a moment to catch his breath before continuing planting. He sat on the edge of the well and took a drink of water. He began to understand how Frey was able to work outside all winter despite the cold. The hills on either side of the field helped to block the brisk wind, the sun beamed down on his neck, and he felt almost unpleasantly warm after tilling the field. While he was resting, Vishnal appeared from the butler’s chambers on the far side of the field. As he approached, Leon noticed that he was carrying a tray of onigiri. </p><p>“Good afternoon,” Vishnal greeted brightly. He set the tray done on the well’s ledge next to Leon. “I thought you might like something to eat for lunch!” He noticed a slightly apprehensive look on Leon’s face and laughed. “Don’t worry, even I can’t mess up something this simple.”</p><p>Vishnal was right, evidently; the onigiri tasted as good as any. Leon hummed in appreciation, picking up another. He took a bite; pickled plum. “These are very good. Thank you.”</p><p>“Well, it’s only as good as its ingredients,” Vishnal admitted. He tugged at one of his sleeves and glanced to the side. “Princess Frey grew the plums.”</p><p>Leon stopped chewing for a moment and looked down at the onigiri in his hand. Through hard work, Frey grew these plums from seeds. She took the time to pickle them and gave them to the castle storerooms for them all to enjoy together. He shoved the rest of the onigiri in his mouth and brushed off his hands. Taking one last swig of water, he picked up the hoe once more. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Would you like any assistance?” Vishnal asked. “I would be more than happy to. You might have a difficult time finishing before the sun goes down today.”</p><p>Leon glanced up at the sky, the sun already a quarter of its way to the horizon, and thought for a moment. Vishnal smiled kindly.</p><p>“We can all help each other.”</p><p>Together, they planted and watered the entire field. When Leon went home to the inn last night and took a bath, he felt his palms burn where he knew he would find calluses in a few days' time. And for the first night in a while, he fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.<br/>
-</p><p>One almost winter night, Leon returned from an afternoon that quickly turned into evening at Leon Karnak. He sighed and watched his breath cloud the air before his face as he walked through the gate leading into town. It was a moonless night and millions of stars dotted the sky. They were not enough to illuminate the castle, shrouded in darkness in the late hour. </p><p>In the far right chamber, however, a dot of light seized Leon’s attention. A few lit candles sat in the window, thrown open despite the chill. Leon froze in place and stared at the light for a moment, the orange glow spilling out onto the cobblestone ground outside. His heart hammered in his chest and he began taking slow steps toward the room. His steps quickly turned into strides, and he found himself running toward the room as quickly as he could.</p><p>  <i>Frey.</i></p><p>Leon threw the door open and stood in the doorway, his chest heaving. He looked around the room with wide eyes.</p><p>But it was bare, emptier than he ever remembered it being. The bed was stripped bare, blankets folded neatly on top of it. The table, usually covered with papers, books, and random trinkets had also been cleared, the chairs resting upside down on top of it to give easy access to the floor beneath it. All of the windows were thrown open and the room smelled strongly of cleaning chemicals. Leon's heart dropped in his chest as he took in the sight.</p><p>Clorica entered from the door to the right of the room, a basket of linens in her arms. When she noticed Leon standing in the doorway she jumped in surprise, dropping the basket and sending its contents tumbling onto the floor. She put her hands on her chest and looked at him with wide eyes. "Leon! You scared me!"</p><p>"I... I'm sorry, I..." Leon stumbled over his words and looked around the room again. He exhaled heavily and shifted his weight, unsure of what to say. “I…”</p><p>“Oh.” Clorica’s eyes widened again when she realized Leon’s thoughts. “Oh, Leon, I-“</p><p>“Forgive me,” Leon finally murmured before turning and quickly leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. </p><p>He was only a few strides away from the castle when he heard the door open behind him. “Leon!” Clorica called out, and he took two more steps before stopping. His hands were trembling at his sides with what he assumed was the cold and he did not turn around to face her. “Leon, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“There’s no need to apologize,” Leon replied, still not facing her. He looked up at the sky and blinked quickly. When would it be easier? He could still hardly go a day without that familiar burning sensation prickling at his eyes. “I’m the one who barged in without notice.”</p><p>“No, I mean… I’m sorry for cleaning out her room,” Clorica’s voice dropped to a whisper. Leon finally turned to face her and saw her wrap her arms around herself, looking down at the ground. “It’s hers.”</p><p>“Why are you apologizing to me?” Leon asked with a short laugh. It had been a while since he had attempted the sound and it came out awkward and harsh, not at all what he’d intended. “There’s no reason for me to be upset about that.”</p><p>“… Well, I’m upset about it,” Clorica murmured, glancing back toward the castle. “Lady Ventuswill asked me to this morning and it’s been bothering me all day. But I couldn’t sleep, so I figured I’d just get it over with.”</p><p>Leon regarded her with sympathy. Leon knew that Clorica had been Frey’s closest friend other than himself. It must have been difficult for her to wake up and for Frey’s room to be empty every day. </p><p>“Anyway, I found this in Frey’s room.”</p><p>Clorica reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She reached out with both hands to hand it to Leon, who looked at the paper in surprise. He looked back up at Clorica and spoke hesitantly, “What is it?”</p><p>“It’s from Frey. For you,” Clorica said softly. “I found it in her desk.”</p><p>Leon reached out with a trembling hand to take the paper from Clorica. He gripped it tightly, his arm falling back to his side. “I-I see. Thank you.”</p><p>Clorica nodded and bowed respectfully before turning back. As she walked back toward Frey’s room, she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. Leon watched her go and looked back up at the stars once she disappeared behind the door. </p><p>-<br/>
<i><br/>
“What a strange festival,” Leon mused, leaning against the railing of the observatory. Frey, holding onto the railing, stepped up onto the bottom rung and looked up at the clear sky. She looked down at Leon, taller than him from her perch, and tilted her head in question. “It’s winter and we’re all standing outside.”</i></p><p>
  <i>“You can’t see the stars inside, so we have to be outside,” Frey reminded him with the tone of someone explaining something simple to a child, grinning when he rolled his eyes. “I think it’s a nice festival.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That’s because you’re still a kid,” Leon mused, chuckling when Frey smacked his arm playfully. “You still like things such as wishes and legends.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You don’t want to make a wish?” Frey asked. Leon shrugged. “Well, you should. You only get one wish a year, you know.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That seems too many. Especially since wishes aren’t real.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Frey tsk-ed and shook her head, returning her gaze to the sky. “And here I thought you were a man of faith.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Leon laughed again at that. It was later in the day and most of the villagers had left the observatory already, leaving the two of them alone. He understood the festival to be a somewhat romantic one, though everyone in town seemed to be enjoying it in equal measure. There certainly were a few pairs, such as Nancy and Jones, and he was pretty sure that he saw Doug and Dylas walk off somewhere together earlier, but mostly everyone seemed content to enjoy each other’s company while they enjoyed the stars.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What are you going to wish for?” Leon asked. Frey shook her head and Leon sighed in false exasperation. “Not going to tell me?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Nope.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Too embarrassed?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yupp.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Frey stepped down from the railing and turned to face him. Her expression was unusually serious. Leon turned as well, looking down at her. Regardless of how much he teased her, she truly was beautiful. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold, her eyes bright even in the darkness. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What is it?” Leon asked. His voice came out quiet and gruff, and Frey inhaled sharply. They stared at each other for a few more moments. Leon felt his pulse quicken as Frey slowly blinked and finally broke eye contact, looking toward the town. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“… what did you wish for?” Frey asked finally. Leon knew that that was not what she was going to say- why would she be nervous to ask him something like that?</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>He let it go, however, and reach over to ruffle her hair. Frey squeaked in surprise, and Leon replied, “I wished for your wish to come true.”</i>
</p><p><i>Frey’s resultant smile was a thousand times brighter than any of the stars could hope to be.<br/>
</i><br/>
-</p><p>It was Christmas when Leon gathered the courage to open Frey’s letter. Almost a month had passed and the moon was full, blurring the darkness and hiding the stars from view. </p><p>It had been difficult. The day was bright and cheery; it was as though the town collectively decided to break away from their mourning to celebrate the holiday. It was always one of Frey’s favorites and she had always heavily involved herself in the preparations. This year, the town responded by decorating twice as much. Paper lanterns, ribbons, streamers, wreaths, and flowers adorned the town everywhere you turned. Villagers made each other small gifts, trinkets, or treats, and spent time together. Ventuswill received visits all day long, many villagers stopping in more than once to bring her treats or chat with her.</p><p>It was a healing atmosphere, Leon supposed. For him, however, it was difficult to involve himself. He had not taken any notice of the date and had nothing prepared for the other villagers. No one chastised him for it, almost as though they had been expecting it. Instead, he was given many charms and tiny cookies shaped like stars. One by one, the villagers reminded him that they all cared for and thought of him. He made a note to make sure to thank each of them in turn with his own gifts whenever he found the time.</p><p>He returned to his room just as dusk was falling; he did not want to be in town when the festival truly began. Leon had never been one for such events. He’d only ever suffered through them for Lin Fa or Frey’s sakes. Tonight, however, he’d decided that he would finally read the letter.</p><p>It was sitting on his desk. He’d looked at it before he went to sleep and as soon as he’d woken up for the past month. Leon was terrified to read it. Once he’d read it, that was it. Those were the final words that he would ever receive from Frey. But it was also a gift, in a way. He had already resigned himself to the fact that he would never hear from her again. It was an unexpected blessing, a response to his prayers.</p><p>Leon took the letter and sat on his bed. With a deep, slow sigh, he unfolded the piece of paper and began to read.</p><p>
  <i>Leon,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Don’t make fun of me, okay? This letter isn’t even really for you. It’s more for me. There are a lot of things I want to say but I don’t think I can say them, so I’ll write them down.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It’s kind of like therapy, I guess? I don’t know. Meg told me that it always makes her feel better when she writes things down, but I don’t know. This is the fourth time I’ve tried writing this. Mostly my hand is tired and I’m realizing how terrible my handwriting is.</i>
</p><p>Frey’s handwriting was small and somewhat rushed. <i>Just like her,</i> Leon thought with a chuckle. The effort scraped at his throat and he returned his attention to the letter. It certainly wasn’t elegant, but legible and somehow sweet to read. He could see where she took time before writing the next word, the ink darker and bleeding through the back of the page where she let her pen hesitate for just a moment too long.</p><p>
  <i>I’m going to the Forest of Beginnings tomorrow. You already know that. I’m going to try to go without you noticing, but I have a feeling that isn’t going to work. It’s never worked before, anyways. But I’ll try.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>it’ll be dangerous. There have been so many moments where I felt like I wasn’t going to win. If it weren’t for you, I probably would have died ten times over. Those are the times when I usually get us the hell out of there. I’m sure I’ll do that tomorrow, too. I’m too careful when you’re around.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But I might actually die, you know? So I think I should say a few things in case I do.</i>
</p><p>Leon’s mouth went dry and he closed his eyes. They burned, either from being too dry or from impatient tears, and he opened them again. With a shuddering breath, he continued reading.</p><p>
  <i>I’m glad I met you. When I did, I was ready to give up everything that I’d gained when I came to Selphia so that I could save you. I was going to lose everything for a second time, including everyone that I had come to love. But I wanted to save you anyway. I wonder if I knew somehow that you were going to be so important to me. I mean there’s no way that I could’ve, but I like to think so.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I was alone here for a long time. Sure, I had Ventuswill, and Clorica and everyone else, but I couldn’t really talk to anyone. No one else here had lost something so far away that they can’t even reach for it. Do you remember what you said to me back then? That we could fill in the blanks together. It was like I let out a huge breath that I didn’t know I was holding. So, thank you for that. When you say “thank you” and tell me to guess why, I think that’s what you mean. So you’re welcome for that as well.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thank you for spending these days with me. When we lost Ventuswill, I don’t think I could’ve gotten through it without you. Honestly, I couldn’t have gotten through any of this without you. </i>
</p><p>There was a line of text scribbled out that Leon couldn’t make out.</p><p>
  <i>I love you. I love you so much it makes my chest ache.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But I'm not going to bother you with words like that. For some reason, I think that it would make you upset.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm happy to spend my days with you like this. I wish I could get closer to you, but this is okay for now. I know that someday you'll be able to reach out to me, and I'll be able to meet you halfway. Until then, thank you for filling my days with happiness.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Always yours,<br/>
Frey</i>
</p><p>Leon's body wracked with sobs as he clutched the paper in his hands, curled into fists. He curled into himself, pressing his fists to his forehead and sobbing through gritted teeth. The rough paper scratched against his skin and he could smell the ink, as well as a distant floral scent that had always lingered in Frey's room. </p><p>It was dark in his room and he stayed that way for a long time, the bright light from the full moon spilling into the room and illuminating just where he was sitting. Every other corner of the room was dark and the noises from the other rooms, the baths, and the lobby were distant in his ears. It echoed like a small music box and he thought he would go mad with the sound of it. But after a few hours passed and all of the noises gradually ceased, the silence was worse. All he could hear was his own breathing, no longer having the energy to sob and his chest sore in their memory. He sunk down to the floor and stared out the window. The night sky was so different from that night all those years ago. He couldn’t see a single star. No wishes for him this year.</p><p>In this life and his last, all Leon had done was waste time. He wasted Maria’s as she followed him all over the world for the sake of a promise that he had never intended to keep. He wasted his own, here, in this new life that was wrapped up and given to him like a gift. He tied his heart to the tower where he had slept and wouldn’t allow himself to truly live in Selphia out of… what? Guilt? Grief? Penance? </p><p>Every moment that Leon wanted to reach out and hold Frey filled his thoughts. Every time he wanted to kiss her, lay with her, stay awake all night just to look at her. </p><p>He could have. <i>He could have.</i> But he didn’t.</p><p>And now he never could.</p><p>-<br/>
<i><br/>
“Do you ever want to go back to the past?”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Sometimes.” Leon sometimes found his thoughts straying to friends that he’d had before. In that country long forgotten, there were people who lived, laughed, cried, and died. They were remembered by those who loved them. But then, after those people were gone, who would retain those memories? They would similarly be covered by sand and eroded away. Those remembered, and those who remembered, were taken by time in equal measure. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>But Leon existed, now, in this current time and space. He could remember. And sometimes, he wanted to let them know. That they existed even centuries later because Leon remembered them. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Frey was watching Leon’s face carefully, and Leon wondered if she felt a similar sense of loss. She, too, lost her homeland, and yet she existed here. With him. Beyond all odds, they lived together in this era even though Leon had been born hundreds of years ago. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“But I also want to stay here with every fiber of my being,” Leon said, surprising himself with his own honesty. Frey also seemed surprised, her eyes widening slightly at the confession. To conceal his embarrassment, Leon reached over and mussed up her hair, snickering when Frey whined in response. “I’m glad you exist, here, in this era.”<br/>
</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>A few weeks later, Leon was in the now empty room adjacent to the fields. He was digging through the chest to find fertilizer when he noticed a small silk pouch being tossed around in its contents. Curious, he picked it up and looked inside. There were half a dozen seeds that seemed to be identical, so they were most likely the same. Again, there was no label to indicate what the seeds were for.</p><p>Leon walked outside and considered where to plant them. He wasn’t even sure if they were in season; in fact, he wasn’t entirely sure if <i>any</i> of the seeds that he planted were in season. He had done his best to try and figure out what the seeds were based on the nonsensical indicators; the red flower most likely meant that those seeds were either lamp grass, red crystals, or autumn flowers, any of which would have been fine this time of year… he thought. Ventuswill and Blossom were able to identify the seeds for the golden vegetables. He was pleased that he recognized the seeds for blue charms and set them aside for the spring season. He surprised himself by thinking so far ahead. There had been no commitment to caring for the fields past winter, but here he was planning out what he would be growing next.</p><p>There was a small space next to an orange tree. That was where Leon decided to plant one of the mystery seeds. It could share nutrients with the tree and be slightly shielded from the winter breeze. Leon planted it with his hands, gently patting the dirt of top. He remembered that Frey said each seed should be planted at a specific depth and the dirt packed a specific way. But he had no idea what this seed was, and wouldn’t have known such delicate details even if he had. Instead, he decided to simply care for the plant as best he could; with water, food, and attention. </p><p>-</p><p>“Why did you have Clorica clear out Frey’s room?”</p><p>Ventuswill blinked in surprise at Leon’s question. The two of them were again sitting in the doorway to the field. Today they were watching the snow fall gently. Leon had originally been anxious at the sight of the snow. Ventuswill assured him, however, that many of the plants would not mind one bit, particularly not the ones that had not yet sprouted. The butlers were always ordered to pull a thin covering over the field at the sight of such weather so that they would not be hurt by the frost. And so Leon watched peacefully with his friend as snowflakes placed a gentle veil over the world.</p><p>“I thought that perhaps you would want to live there.”</p><p>Now it was Leon’s turn to be surprised. “Why?”</p><p>“It seems a fitting home for my Dragon Priest.”</p><p>“You said you abolished that position,” Leon reminded her, and she huffed indignantly in a way that reminded him uncannily of Frey. “Why, really?”</p><p>“I meant it. I… well, it feels rather empty,” Ventuswill admitted, her voice growing quieter with each word. She peered at Leon to regard him fondly. “Besides, I thought you dislike freeloading at the inn.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“And you’ve been working here. Besides, you’re my friend. I think it only natural that I offer the space to you.”</p><p>Leon clenched his jaw as he considered Ventuswill’s words. If he <i>was</i> going to continue working at the castle, it did make sense for Ventuswill to offer him accommodation. “I’m not cut out for farming.”</p><p>“I think you are. You seem… relaxed.”</p><p>“Because I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“If the shoe fits,” was Ventuswill’s snarky reply, and Leon gave a laugh that sounded more like a cough than anything else. “Even if you only wanted to help out every once in a while, or not at all after this winter, I still would like you to take the room. Just consider it.”</p><p>-<br/>
<i><br/>
“Leon?”</i></p><p>
  <i>It was a boisterous night at Porcoline’s. Since Ventuswill’s return, the town was in an almost constant state of celebration. That night, almost the entire town was in the restaurant, save for the shopkeepers and Volkanon. The group of friends hadn’t exactly planned it, but it was turning into a bit of a party in its own right, with Dylas bringing more and more food out for them to eat, some without request. Margaret was playing the piano and the pleasant music filled the room.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Frey and Leon were seated on the staircase to the left of the restaurant counter, a bit away from the noise and activity. Leon had been sitting there on his own, not really one for parties, and Frey had just come to join him. As always, she had an eye for anyone who needed help, even if it was just a little cheering up.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes?” Leon pressed when Frey did not continue. Frey evaluated him for a moment, her arms folded on top of her knees and chin perched on her hand. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Do you ever feel lonely?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was surprising when Frey seemed to read his thoughts, though Leon figured he should have gotten used to it by then. She was excellent at reading emotions. Leon considered the small princess fondly as he formulated his answer. “… Loneliness is having no one around to complain to about feeling lonely.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Frey made a small sound of agreement, returning her gaze to their friends, laughing happily with one another. “I know what you mean.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Leon was surprised; Frey was something of a social butterfly, on good terms with everyone in the town, even the tourists. Her green eyes returned to Leon’s and she surprised him again when her expression changed to a childish pout.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“So complain about it,” Frey said, her soft voice floating on top of all the noise in the room. Leon raised an eyebrow at the demand.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Is that an order, Princess?” Leon teased.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Frey grinned. “You bet.”</i>
</p><p><i></i><br/>
-</p><p>Two weeks after Leon moved into the castle, Kiel knocked on his door.</p><p>If he were being honest, it was comforting to be in Frey’s room- he had trouble thinking of it as anything else. He had more space, and it was quieter than the inn. And it was familiar. The small kitchen, the bookshelf, the table and chairs were all natural surroundings for him. He hadn’t realized just how much time he’d spent there with Frey before, but it was almost like being thrust back into a dream that he’d been trying to remember. And that was how he’d felt, lately; like he was stuck somewhere trying to recall the contents of a dream.</p><p>“Kiel,” Leon greeted. He kept his usual demeanor, but he was anxious. He spent months after Frey’s death ignoring the other man, and then it simply turned into habit. The two seemed to naturally avoid each other’s company and they hadn’t even glimpsed each other in some time. </p><p>“Can I come in?” Kiel asked, and Leon nodded. He stepped aside to let Kiel into the room and quickly closed the door behind him to keep out the cold. </p><p>The two stood in silence. After a few breaths, Leon asked, “Would you like tea?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, thank you.”</p><p>Kiel sat at the table and thankfully busied himself with a book that Leon had left open. Leon noticed that he’d let his hair grow a little longer, curling around his ears and neck. He looked an awful lot like his sister, whom he had also seen with decreasing frequency as of late. That was mostly his own fault, however, as he’d been venturing into town less and less since taking responsibility of the fields. </p><p>“Thank you very much,” Kiel said when Leon placed a cup of tea in front of him. Leon sat across from him with his own cup. They did not speak for a while, sipping their tea and occupied by their own thoughts.</p><p>Eventually, Kiel put down his cup and focused on Leon. The older man had rested his chin on his hand, elbow perched on the table, and was looking out the window at the setting sun. Days drifted by, recently; he’d hardly noticed the time until the time was almost gone. </p><p>“I… I wanted to talk to you,” Kiel began, attracting Leon’s attention. “About… you know.”</p><p>“… I see,” Leon replied. He straightened in his chair and placed his hands in his lap. “I do owe you an… apology.”</p><p>“No, you don’t. I’m the one who needs to apologize,” Kiel said, eyes now downcast. He turned the teacup in circles on the small plate, his index finger pressed against the handle. “If I hadn’t been so weak-“</p><p>“You shouldn’t think that way,” Leon interrupted. It was slightly difficult for him to say, but he continued. “It was an accident, Kiel. There is no need for you to blame yourself.”</p><p>“… I knew it was dangerous, but I wanted to go anyway. I knew that s-she would come with me if Forte asked her to, and I didn’t argue because I just wanted to go so badly. I was being selfish, even though I knew that I’m weak.”</p><p>“Kiel-“</p><p>“And she was protecting me,” Kiel whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as though he were trying not to see what he was describing. “She was trying to keep me safe. <i>Me</i>. Because <i>I</i> wasn’t paying attention, Frey-“</p><p>“Listen-“ Leon began, rising from his seat and raising his voice, but Kiel continued.</p><p>“And now she’s gone,” Kiel managed to choke out between his quiet sobs, teeth clenched and tears dripping from his nose and chin. “She’s gone because of me. It’s my fault, and I’m so sorry, Leon. I’m so-“</p><p>“Listen to me.” Leon took the seat beside Kiel and put his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders, turning Kiel to face him. When Kiel still didn’t look up at him, his hands clenched into white-knuckled fists in his lap, Leon continued. “Kiel. It wasn’t your fault. Just like how it wasn’t Ventuswill’s fault when Frey got hurt in the Sechs Empire. Just like how it wasn’t my fault when Frey was going to stay behind in the Forest of Beginnings to save me.”</p><p>He could see Frey now, still as clear as the day she’d said it to him. Her face bright and determined. <i>”I’m the one doing the rescuing here.”</i></p><p>“Frey saves people. It’s what she does.”</p><p>Kiel was still trembling as he continued crying in his seat, unable to meet Leon’s gaze. Leon had regretted the way he treated Kiel following the incident and he was just now seeing the damage of his actions. If Kiel had been blaming himself all this time, then Leon’s cold indifference must have made that weight far heavier. The two had been very close friends almost from the time they had met, and Leon wasn’t there for him during one of the most difficult points of his life. He felt heavy with the weight of that guilt. </p><p>“I’m sorry for… the way that I acted,” Leon said gently, unable to hide the trembling in his own voice. The vulnerable sound of it caught Kiel’s attention and he finally looked up, eyes slightly wide in surprise. “I was… it was difficult for me.”</p><p>“I know. You two really loved each other.”</p><p>Leon was again surprised at the assertation made by another. Was he more obvious than he’d thought he’d been? He thought he had been hiding it from Frey and everyone else as well as he’d been hiding it from himself… which, with reevaluation, Leon realized he had not done very well at all. </p><p>“… yes. I really love her.”</p><p>It was the first time Leon had said it out loud, and the force of his words almost knocked the wind out of him. Uncomfortably aware of the way his throat tightened as soon as the words left his mouth, he looked around the room, familiar and yet foreign with its neat emptiness. </p><p>“I really love her,” Leon repeated hoarsely, and willed himself to continue. “And I was angry because I was hurt.” Why was he saying all of this now? Just when he was able to wake up and fall asleep with only a dull pain instead of a sharp awareness of the empty space beside and within him. “I’m very sorry for not reaching out to you. It isn’t your fault, and I never blamed you.”</p><p>Forgiveness was a form of healing as well, Leon realized, that required some wounds to be reopened so that they could heal more fully. When Kiel let out a sob and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Leon in a tight embrace and continuing tears, Leon felt his own tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He patted Kiel’s back comfortingly but awkwardly, out of practice with affection, and looked out the window to distract himself from his embarrassment.</p><p>The orange horizon was dotted with clouds, lazily floating by. </p><p>-<br/>
<i><br/>
“I want to travel around the world again,” Leon declared. </i></p><p>
  <i>He and Frey were standing in Dragon lake to about their ankles, fishing in the midafternoon. It was an unseasonably warm spring day and Frey had decided it was too hot to not get in the water. Leon quickly followed suit, diligently following his princess into the shallows.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Again?” Frey inquired. “You have before?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Once. With a childhood friend,” Leon revealed. He slowly reeled in his line as he continued. “I’d imagine it's far easier with these airships that you have. You can go anywhere quickly.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Then you’d lose the journey,” Frey said thoughtfully. She peeked at Leon from her peripheral vision. “Isn’t that the best part?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You do have a point,” Leon agreed. “I assumed that our Royal Highness would object to traveling on foot.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Why? I’ve never had a problem with walking bef- wait, when did I become involved?” Frey stammered when she realized what Leon said. He laughed at her delayed surprise and Frey pouted, always frustrated when she was so easily teased. “I have too much work to do here to travel around the world.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Is that so? That’s too bad,” Leon sighed. The two shared another laugh before falling into an easy silence. The birds sang softly in the trees on the hills above the lake and Leon felt the peace that had settled since Ventuswill’s return. He had certainly woken in a welcoming future, one that promised hope and prosperity. He realized that he truly was disappointed with Frey’s response. He did want to go and see this new world, and he wanted to see it with her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“… Maybe in a few years, once things have calmed down a bit more.” Leon saw a glimpse of Frey’s bright red cheeks before she turned away, speaking softly in a tone that betrayed her embarrassment. “Let’s go together then.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Leon regarded her with warm affection, letting down his guard as he knew that she could not see him. He considered her petite silhouette and gentle voice; when she turned to face him again, peeking up at him with downcast eyes, he wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her. <br/>
</i></p>
<p><i>
Instead, he gave her a grin and said, “I’ll be looking forward to it, Princess.”</i><br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>Spring arrived with many blooms and vines. Leon realized how rewarding it was to see such an expansive proof of effort. The field that he tended to each day was now gifting him with fruit, vegetables, and flowers, the majority of which survived the winter with little incident. It was a relief and a reward, and Leon liked to sit outside just to observe. </p><p>When the weather was truly warm and the trees began to blossom, hinting at the fruit to come, the seed that Leon planted beside the orange tree began to bloom.</p><p>It was a green crystal, its delicate mint green petals peeking shyly beneath the sepal and not quite ready to face the world. Leon slowly sat down in the soil, looking at the flower and gently feeling its leaves. A green crystal. The petals were the same color as Frey's hair and eyes. </p><p>  <i>"These are really amazing," Frey said. She gently patted the soil down on top of the seeds she had just planted. She looked up at Leon with excited eyes, gesturing expressively with her hands. "A bunch of runes mix together in the ground and they make this seed. When it blooms, it'll be a flower that looks like a crystal! It's beautiful."</i></p><p>  <i>"What color is it?" Leon asked, smiling to himself when Frey grinned at the question. She was such a little kid when it came to talking about plants.</i></p><p>  <i>"This one formed in the summer, so it'll be green," Frey replied, brushing her hands off on her skirt and standing up. “If it had formed in the spring, it would’ve been blue. And red in the fall, and-“</i></p><p>  <i>"A green flower? That's not very exciting," Leon sighed, holding back his laughter when Frey puffed her cheeks in an indignant pout, crossing her arms. "Most plants are green."</i></p><p>  <i>"Oh, so green is boring, is it?" Frey grumbled, tugging on her pigtails and glaring at Leon playfully. "People who can't appreciate plants are way more boring, in my opinion."</i></p><p>Leon felt the familiar burn in his eyes as he looked at the growing flower for some time. His chest constricting in a tight sadness as he recalled the memory. The flower had grown so slowly because it was a flower for the summertime, he realized. It wasn't ready for the world and yet Leon persistently urged it to grow. Now, in days taking him quickly through spring, his first without Frey, the flower was ready to satisfy Leon's curiosity.</p><p>"Making me wait," Leon whispered to the flower. One year had passed and he was now blessed with a small, stubborn, persistent flower with a color that he thought he’d never see again. “I guess I deserved it, huh?”</p><p>The flower grew stronger, bit by bit, day by day. And Leon did, too.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>We believe in the future you weave, whatever it may be.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>